


your hand in mine

by Valania



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Humor(ish), M/M, Modern AU, Romance, background dimiclaude bc i couldn't help it, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valania/pseuds/Valania
Summary: He never once imagined this would be possible for him; happiness has always been such an unreachable goal. Something unattainable. Something for everyone else. Not for him.-x-or; Sylvain is ready to take the next step.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnlacingLines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/gifts).



> Happy birthday to one of my best friends, [EnlacingLines!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines)
> 
> I love you so much! I hope you enjoy this little thing I threw together and know that my life is 1000000000000x better because you're in it. <3
> 
> unbetaed because I'd be asking you to look over this if it wasn't a present lmao

Sylvain grips the small velvet box in his hand tightly. 

He never once imagined this would be possible for him; happiness has always been such an unreachable goal. Something unattainable. Something for everyone else. Not for him.

To be clear, he’s known he wants to marry Felix for years. Now, he feels like he might actually deserve to. 

He’s been planning this night for weeks. Everything tonight needs to be perfect, down to the last little detail. 

A knock startles him out of his train of thought and his eyes refocus back on his reflection in the full-body mirror in front of him. “Sylvain?” Dimitri’s voice calls out, muffled by the wooden door.

Sylvain sighs, straightening his shirt. “Come in,” 

The door opens and Dimitri, followed by Claude and Ingrid, walk in the room. “How’re you feeling?” Ingrid asks.

Nervous, he wants to say. Like his heart’s in his throat and his insides are fluttering uncontrollably. “Great,” he lies. 

Claude chuckles kindly, leaning against the tall frame of his boyfriend. “No, you’re not,” 

“No, I threw up in the shower,” 

Ingrid winces sympathetically and Dimitri sighs. “You know he’s going to say yes, Sylvain. There’s nothing to be nervous about,” his old friend says gently. 

That, Sylvain wants to contradict, is not true. “I  _ don’t _ know that. What if… what if he doesn’t, you know, feel the same? What if this entire time I’ve built this up into something that it isn’t? What if—”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Ingrid interrupts, frowning at him. “I’m sorry Sylvain, but you’re being ridiculous. You and Felix have been together for  _ years _ . He thinks the sun shines out of your ass, even if he’d never admit to it freely. His eyes light up when you enter a room. He  _ loves _ you.”

Sylvain looks down, flushing bright red at Ingrid’s admission. The truth of the matter is that he  _ knows. _ He knows Felix loves him and, deep down, he knows he’ll say yes when he gets down on one knee and proposes,  _ finally _ , after dating for the last five years.

“I just don’t want to mess this up,” he admits quietly, frowning at the ring box in his hand as his finger runs over the smooth velvet.

“You won’t,” Claude says confidently. “Just speak from the heart. You’ll be fine. He knows you better than anyone else.” 

Sylvain nods slowly, pursing his lips before glancing back up at his friends with the beginnings of a smile. They’re right, of course. He loves Felix and there isn't anything he wouldn’t do for him. 

Including proposing marriage. 

-x-

“Where are we going?” Felix asks from the passenger seat of Sylvain’s car an hour later. 

“It’s, uh. A surprise,” Sylvain says with a smile, keeping his eyes on the road and his right hand on the steering wheel. 

There’s a picnic basket in the trunk full of Felix’s favorite smoked meats, fancy cheeses, and wine. The ring box is sitting in the pocket of his jacket, digging into his side a little bit against the seatbelt; a reminder of what he’s set his mind on doing. 

“A surprise?” Felix asks, glancing at Sylvain with a raised eyebrow. “Why?”

Sylvain feels his palms begin to sweat nervously and resists the urge to wipe them on his jeans. “Can’t I treat my boyfriend to an unwarranted surprise every now and then?” 

“Hmm,” Felix intones, but he drops the subject. 

Sylvain sighs as quietly as he can. 

-x-

All in all, things are going well. 

It’s a nice day, which is really truly fortunate. The meadow Sylvain had taken them to is technically bordering between Gautier and Fraldarius lands—a place where they’d played as children. Made happy memories together. And now, if all goes to plan, they’ll have one more to add. 

Sylvain’s left hand rests inside his pocket, gripping the little black box tightly. 

Felix is relaxed, leaning back on his elbows as he glances around the meadow in interest. It’s been several years since they’ve both been here. Things have changed drastically for both of them since then, but it’s nice to come back to a place that has remained the same through it all. 

Sylvain takes a deep breath before he turns to Felix. 

Who is already looking at him. 

“...Are you all right?” he asks, and Sylvain swallows thickly. It’s now or never. 

He clears his throat. “Yeah, I’m,” he forces down his nerves with a winning smile. “I’m great, babe,” Something in Felix’s expression softens, and Sylvain takes another deep breath. “Want to take a walk?”

Felix raises an eyebrow but nods, standing up and offering his boyfriend a hand. They leave their picnic behind and make their way to the trees bordering the small river that divides their territories. 

Sylvain stops suddenly, steeling himself. The box digs into his palm as he grips it tighter before finally taking it out of his pocket. “Babe—”

He turns back to look at Felix but finds his boyfriend down on one knee in front of him, looking up at him with a soft look that Sylvain doesn’t ever recall seeing on his face. “Sylvain—”

“W-wait, wait…” Sylvain stammers, eyes wide. “What are you—”

“Marry me, Sylvain.” Felix states, so earnestly it almost sounds like a command. 

There’s a velvet box in his hands as well, almost identical to the one in Sylvain’s own, and Sylvain’s mouth is suddenly dry. He’s blanking on a response, stuck on the impossibility that  _ Felix proposed literally a second before he could. _

“I…” he manages, voice hoarse. He looks into Felix’s eyes and sees nervousness there. Worry. Love. It makes his veins flutter and chest tighten. He might pass out, he feels so lightheaded. 

He exhales in astonishment, brandishing his own box as his eyes sting ever so slightly. He goes down on one knee, meeting Felix at eye level. “Only if you marry me first.”

His boyfriend’s gaze zeroes in on the ring in the box—a simple band of silver wrapped around miniscule beads of sapphire. “...Are you serious?” he deadpans incredulously. 

The nervousness, self-doubt, and worry of the day come bubbling up Sylvain’s throat in the form of a weak, almost hysterical laugh. “Deadly,” he says as Felix extends his hand. He slips the band on and feels his heart swell.

“...I can’t believe this,” Felix mutters with a chuckle of his own as he takes Sylvain’s ring—a gorgeous rose-gold band with rubies—and slips it onto Sylvain’s finger.

Sylvain looks down at his hand, joined with his fiance’s in a tight grip. Their engagement rings blink and twinkle back at them in the morning sun. “I can,” he says, though part of him is still attempting to come to grips with the situation. He leans in, Felix meeting him halfway as he always does, and brushes his lips against Felix’s tenderly, with feeling. “Love you, Fraldarius,”

“Guess you’re not too bad yourself, Gautier,” Felix murmurs softly before dipping his head for one more kiss, pouring his love into it. 

He smiles as they break apart, resting his forehead against Felix’s. 

Marriage. Something Sylvain had always seen as unattainable. For everyone else, but never for him. 

God, how wrong he’d been. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/lucari0s24)


End file.
